kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Bakusou Bike
is a video game being developed by Genm Corp., mentioned to be in . It also served as the basis for the Bakusou Bike Rider Gashat. As the personal Gashat of Kiriya Kujo/Kamen Rider Lazer Turbo, it is by this name that Masamune Dan knows him. Game Description Bakusou Bike is a racing game with no rules. Anything can be done to win. The boss is the rival racer Motors. History It was envisioned by Kuroto Dan by 2000. Bakusou Bike was one of the ten games created by Genm Corp. that is attributed to the rise of the Bugster virus. Sometime around 2013, coroner Kiriya Kujo was given the Bakusou Bike Gashat and the ability to become Kamen Rider Lazer in exchange for his silence about Zero Day. However, due to the unique nature of the Gashat giving him the Level 2 form of a motorcycle, Kiriya needed a partner to reach his full potential. The Gashat was given to Emu Hojo by Kiriya upon his death , and he later began using it to summon the Bike Gamer on its own. A second Bakusou Bike was in possession of the revived Kiriya Kujo, which transformed him to Lazer Turbo. Other Events Chou Super Hero Taisen Mirroring the original Kiriya Kujo, replicas of the Bakusou Bike and Giri Giri Chambara Gashats were possessed by his counterpart from the Game World. Kamen Sentai Gorider Manifestations of the Bakusou Bike and Giri Giri Chambara Gashats were present on Kiriya Kujo's person when his spirit resurged in a pocket dimension. Assuming Chambara Bike Gamer Level 3, Lazer defeated Shocker's Hiruchameleon in defense of Emu Hojo. Bike Gamer *Kamen Rider Lazer **Level 1 ***Normal (Ex-Aid Episodes 4, 5, "Tricks": Virtual Operations (Lazer), Ex-Aid 7, 8, 10, Heisei Generations, Ex-Aid 11, 12, "Tricks": Kamen Rider Lazer) ***Prototype (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) **Level 2 (Ex-Aid Episode 4, "Tricks": Virtual Operations (Lazer), Ex-Aid 7, 8, 10, Heisei Generations, "Tricks": Kamen Rider Lazer) *Kamen Rider Lazer Turbo **Level 0 (Ex-Aid Episode 34, 35, True Ending) *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid **Level 0 (Kamen Rider Ex-Aid "Tricks": Kamen Rider Lazer) KREA-Lazerl1.png|Lazer Bike Gamer Level 1 Lazer_(Proto).png|Kamen Rider Lazer Bike Gamer Level 1 (Proto) KREA-Lazerl2.png|Lazer Bike Gamer Level 2 KREA-Lazerturbol0.png|Lazer Turbo Bike Gamer Level 0 1493184922349.jpg|Ex-Aid Bike Action Gamer Level 0 Bugster Motors Bugster is a malicious Bugster who takes his likeness from the racer Motors, having been created from the data of Bakusou Bike. KREA-Motors Bugster.png|Motors Bugster KREA-Motors Bugsterl5.png|Motors Bugster Level 5 Bakusou Bike Gashat When activated, the Gashat reformats the battlefield into a Game Area, and spawns multiple trophies around the area. These trophies can be destroyed to obtain Energy Items. It is primarily used to transform into Kamen Rider Lazer Levels 1 and 2. The Bakusou Bike Gashat can also be used in any Rider's Kimewaza Slot Holder to summon the Bike Gamer directly to act as an ordinary motorcycle. Proto Bakusou Bike Gashat Gashatrophy This is the reward for defeating Motors in Kamen Rider Chronicle. It was claimed by Hiiro Kagami. Finishers * : **Lazer: ***Bike Gamer Level 2 + "Another Rider" (Rider Shooting): Lazer shoots afterburner lasers at the enemy. ***Bike Gamer Level 2 (Rider Break): Lazer charges at the enemy and attacks. **Ex-Aid: ***(Rider Break): Ex-Aid rams at the enemy with the Bike Gamer. Bike Gamer CS Prelude.png|Bakusou Critical Strike (Ex-Aid) (Prelude) Bike Gamer CS Break.png|Bakusou Critical Strike (Ex-Aid) Notes *Bakusou Bike is based off of various bike racing games: Excitebike, Road Rash, Motor Racer, MotoGP, etc. *Bakusou Bike's "in-development-hell" status foreshowed the fate of its main player, Kiriya Kujo, who was the first Doctor Rider to be killed. *The Combi Fukkatsu version of Proto Bakusou Bike Gashat shows Mighty riding the motorcycle of Bakusou Bike's protagonist. As it features titular character of Mighty Action X (a platform game) participate in a race game, this is a tribute to series, the spinoff of franchise. Appearances *''Kamen Sentai Gorider'' }} References Category:Ex-Aid Games